Here and Now, It's You and Me
by VixenSweetie
Summary: set in 7th year, not according to the books. Draco and Hermione are head boy and girl, but with the war fast arising, they find comfort they never expected ot find in each other, and love that keeps them holding onto hope that was never there. read please
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, so please, please, pleasee be nice! I don't own any characters in this chapter, they are all creations of JK Rowling. Read and Review, and any constructive criticism is welcome!

* * *

Draco pondered, but he couldn't quite grasp why his eyelids felt like bricks. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get them to open. Carefully, Draco lifted his left hand to wipe off the beads of sweat on his forhead, but the moment his finger touched his temple, rackets of pain shot through his arm and continued through to his head. 

_I should be used to this by now._ Draco smirked weakly. This was not the first time his father had used the Crucio curse on him. Draco's father Lucius, was a Death Eater, and he loved nothing and nobody except the Dark Lord. His entire life revolved upon his master's revival of power, and Draco knew that he and his mother meant nothing to him.

Narcissa Malfoy was a woman of pride and status. She had white blond hair and clear blue eyes; a straight Roman nose and a beautiful figure. Even at the age of 40, Narcissa was a woman who could take any man's breath away. Many thought that Lucius took Narscissa as a trophy bride, Draco included, but nobody dared to speak a word. Even though Narcissa seemed to be a cold and unemotional person, she loved her son deeply and took many beatings and curses to protect Draco from his father's harm.

The thought of his mother now sent tears swarming in Draco's eyes. Just today, she had taken 2 Crucio curses and one extreme beating in his place. He had no idea if she was ok. Draco dropped his arm and ignored the stabbing pain when his arm hit the bed. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep, just holding onto the thought that in 2 days, he would be back at Hogwarts, farther away from his father's grasp.

* * *

Hermione Granger sat stiffly in the chair and dared not to move her head. She was in a hair salon, getting her haircut. Hermione concentrated on trying not to think that she has been sitting in that same chair, in the exact same position for the past hour. _This better be worth it_

"'Mione, darling are you ok?" Cecilia Granger asked her daughter, who looked like she was frozen in that position.

Hermione managed a smile. "I'm alright mum."

The hair dresser grunted and mumbled, "Hold still there young lady, we're almost through."

So, the Granger's sat for another hour in that hair salon, waiting for Hermione's hair to be done.

Finally, the hairdresser lowered Hermione's chair. "You're done. That's a total of 210."

Hermione looked at her reflection as her parents paid the bill. The change was extraordinary! Instead of her bushy, unruly hair, it was sleek and smooth with soft curls to her elbow.

As Hermione stepped out of the salon, the bright sun shone down on her.

"Honey you look wonderful!" Henry Granger gushed. Anyone could see that he was a man who was proud of his daughter.

In a matter of minutes, the white Honda Odyssey pulled up on the drive way of a beautiful, 2 story brick house.

Right away, Hermione ran up to her room and found 3 owls on her windowsill. One was a snowy white owl, Hedwig. Another was a brown and rugged looking owl, Errol. The last owl was old and was a misty gray color. Hermione guessed it was one of Hogwart's owls.

Hermione grabbed a few owl treats from her shelf and tossed it at each of the three owls. Then, she picked up the letters.

The first one was Harry's. Hermione recognized the scrawny, tight letters.

Hi Mione,  
How was your summer? I'm at Ron's. It's so nice of them to have me over  
every summer. We're looking forward to seeing you at Diagon Ally tomorrow.  
Sincerely yours,  
Harry  
P.S. Ignore the brown spots on the paper, this was the only parchment Ron had left and you know how clumsy he is.

Hermione laughed and went to her trunk. She got out some pieces of parchment and wrote a reply.

Hi Harry!  
I'm so glad you wrote! My summer has been great. What about yours? How was your stay at your  
aunt and uncle's? I hope they didn't make you too miserable. Are you sure it's safe to be at Ron's?  
I'm not saying your house is dangerous Ron; so don't get angry with me. I'm just saying, with you  
know who arising, shouldn't you stay in the protection of your aunt and uncle's house? I don't mean  
to be a nag; I just don't want to see you get hurt.  
Sincerely yours,  
Hermione

Hermione tied the letter to Hedwig's feet and she hooted and flew off.

The second letter was obviously Ron's. The writing was barely readable, but Hermione was use to it and managed to make out the words.

Hello Hermione,  
Harry is over! I'm glad mum loves him, or else I'd be stuck with the twins and Ginny all summer. I can't wait to see you!  
Ron

Hermione quickly wrote a reply and Errol carried it back to Ron.

The third letter was from Hogwarts. Hermione shuffled through the list of supplies needed for their 6th year and was surprised to find another letter- another letter congratulating Hermione on becoming Head Girl!

Hermione let out a high shriek and stared at the badge that was at the bottom of the package.

Henry and Cecilia who heard the shriek from downstairs rushed to their daughter's room.

"Mum! Daddy! Look!" Hermione was ecstatic. "I'm Head Girl!"

"This calls for a celebration!" Henry called out, and directed his wife and daughter to the car again. "We're going out for dinner!"

Hermione laughed. She couldn't believe it! _I wonder if Harry or Ron made Head Boy!_

* * *

A warm hand touched Draco's forehead and he forced his eyes open. 

"Mother." Draco managed to say, but Narcissa put a finger to her lips, signalling him to be quiet.

Draco stared at his mother in wonder. He was so relieved that she was ok. Narcissa was such a strong woman; she would take on anything for the ones she loved.

"There's something I want to show you." Narcissa gently helped his son out of bed. Her heart broke to see her only son in so much pain.

Draco followed his mother quietly out of his room and down the long dark hallway to her bedroom.

Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy slept in separate rooms. Their marriage had been destroyed years ago, but Narcissa stayed in the manor because she wanted to watch her son grow up.

They entered the room and Narcissa went to the vault, where she kept some of the most valuable things she possessed.

Draco looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked horrible. His face was paler than usual and there was dried blood caked in his hair. Considering the fact that Lucius decided to go easy on him today, Draco looked rather well.

"Draco, this pendant brought me safety when I needed the most. I was going to give it to you before the big war, but I think you should take it now."

Draco looked at the pendant his mother was holding and was speechless. The pendant was made of silver and gold and the chain was stainless silver. The pendant was a circle with a dragon engraved on it. It was outlined in gold and the eyes were green emeralds.

"Mother, this is beautiful." Draco touched the dragon and still couldn't believe his eyes.

Narcissa took the necklace from Draco's hands and put it around his neck. "This necklace is special, Draco." Narcissa touched the chain gently.

"It's a family heirloom. My mother gave it to me when I married Lucius. It was like she knew I would need the protection." Narcissa grabbed Draco's shoulders harder than intended.

"Don't take this off. When you need protection the most, this necklace will provide you with it." Narcissa said. Suddenly, hearing heard footsteps coming up the stairs she quickly rushed Draco back to his room.

When Draco was back in his room, he took the necklace out from under his tattered shirt and looked at it carefully. It was in perfect condition. There was no rust and no chips anywhere. After studying it for quite some time, he finally decided to take a shower.

Draco stepped into the lavishly decorated bathroom and looked in the mirror. He really did look like a mess. If his "friends" saw him in this condition, they would laugh, but they didn't know anything about his life at home. The only reason why they followed him around and worshipped him was because of his father's status and money.

Draco ripped his shirt off. His upper torso was covered with welts and scars from beatings and curses. Draco slipped out of his pants and boxers and turned on the shower.

Draco let the warm water run down his body wash his thoughts and pain away. The welts and marks on his body burned and itched but Draco ignored them. He shook his platinum blond hair and the dried up blood ran down his face. He scrubbed it away and stepped out of the shower.

Draco wrapped himself in a dark green bathroom and went back to his room. Without even changing into his pyjamas, Draco drifted off into a deep slumber, one of the few places where he felt safe.

* * *

this chapter was completely cheesy! but it'll get better i promise, so please give it a chance! 


	2. Chapter 2

still cheesy, but it gets better

* * *

The sun managed to squeeze some of light rays through the thickly curtained windows of Draco's room and Draco's eyes fluttered open

Quickly, Draco grabbed a pair of black dress pants, a green silk button up shirt and a cloak to go over it. When Draco went downstairs, he found his mother sitting at the big dinning room table all by herself. His father was not a "family" person, but it was unusual of him not to eat breakfast with him and his mother.

"Good morning mother." Draco sat down across from his mother and helped himself to some food.

"You need to get your supplies today." Narcissa said, while taking a sip of her red wine.

"And some new robes." Draco added, as a smile drifted across his face.

"New robes? And why on earth would you need more new robes? You have a whole suitcase filled with them, but you just never wear any!" Narcissa exclaimed. Even though the Malfoy's were rich people, she knew that Lucius didn't like them spending money on useless things.

"I know mother, but all those robes are.. hideous. I can't possibly wear those robes while patrolling the hallways as Head Boy, can I?" Draco asked proudly.

Narciss's eyes lit up. "Head Boy? Oh, Draco!" Narcissa rushed to her son's side and planted a kiss on his forehead. "I am proud of you, as will your father."

At the sound of his father's name, Draco stiffened. "Yes, but that won't change anything would it?"

Narcissa was back in her seat and sighed. "He just wants you to follow in his footsteps sweetheart."

Draco grew angry. He didn't WANT to be like his father. He didn't want to be a cold, cruel, heartless man who does nothing all day but follow a stupid old man's orders. He didn't want to live his life by threatening people, judging them, and looking down on them. He didn't want to be hated by everyone. He didn't want to have a lot of money if it would cause him to become an even bigger snob than he already was. He didn't want to marry a trophy wife.

"I'm not going to be Death Eater." Draco said coldly. His blue-gray eyes clouded over with anger and he clamped his jaw shut.

"Draco, please, not now." Narcissa could sense that an argument was going to brew up and she didn't need her son angry right now.

"Where is father?" Draco asked, even though he hated that man more than anything in the world, he couldn't help but wonder why he was missing today.

Narcissa sighed. "Probably with that wrench."

Draco nodded, he knew his mother hated that woman Lucius was cheating on her with, and he seconded those feelings.

The big grandfather clock rung 10 o'clock and Draco stood up. "I should get moving mother." He placed a kiss on her cheek and left the cold, dark walls of the Malfoy Manor.

* * *

The streets of Diagon Ally was packed with kids of all different ages, shopping with their parents or friends, busy trying to find the supplies needed for the coming year at school.

Hermione stood outside a broom shop patiently, waiting for Ron and Harry to show up.

"HERMIONE!" Hermione looked up when she heard her voice being called out. She looked at the door to see Harry and Ron, looking around for her.

"RON! HARRY! OVER HERE!" Hermione smiled and waved madly, signalling to them where she was.

Other people on the streets looked at her funny, but she ignored their stares and threw herself at Harry and Ron.

"Oh it's so good to see you guys! I missed you!" Hermione cried, not letting go of Harry or Ron.

"It's great to see you too Herm." Ron and Harry replied in unison. Both expected Hermione to let them go, but she still held on. Ron's face turned red and he began squirming.

Harry laughed. "Herm, we missed you too but, it's getting a little hard to breath and I'm claustrophobic and-"

Hermione gasped and let Harry and Ron go immediately. "I'm so sorry! I was just so excited to see you!"

Harry chuckled. "It's alright."

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry. They had changed so much over the summer. Ron was the taller one. His hair was in a shag-like style, but still a dangerous fiery red. He was built and muscular, but not too muscular. Hermione guessed it was from playing Quidditch with Harry over the summer.

Harry too, had changed an extraordinary amount in 2 months. He was also taller than he had been since the last time Hermione saw him. His black hair was still untameable, but he lost his skinny, unhealthy look. Instead, it was replaced with a healthy tan that he had received over the summer. His green eyes shone brightly, even through his glasses.

"Well, um." Ron cleared his throat. "Should we get moving?"

The crowded streets were noisy, but also very welcoming. The trio went from one store to another, attempting to get all the things they needed so they'd have the afternoon to catch up on each other's summer.

"I have to get a new cat." Hermione suddenly said.

"What happened to Crookshanks?" Harry asked.

"He got ran over by a car." Hermione said quietly.

"A car!" Ron exclaimed. "That must have been a bloody mess." Ron said, with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Yes _Ronald_." Hermione said, putting extra emphasize on Ron's name.

Ron cringed. He hated it when people called him Ronald, because that usually meant he had done something wrong.

"It was indeed, a _bloody_ mess. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go get myself another pet." Hermione finished, as she rolled her eyes at Ron.

"Ok, meet us at HoneyDukes in an hour." Harry called out as Hermione began walking away from them.

Hermione waved her hand, to let them know she heard.

"Excuse me, coming through" Hermione echoed, like a machine, while pushing her way through the sea of people. Suddenly, she tripped on someone's foot, and as she fell to the ground, she knocked a bottle of ink out of a man's hands and the ink spilled all over a tall, blond man, standing a few feet in front of her.

_Ow..._Hermione sat up and rubbed her knees. Her knees were a little scratched up, but it wasn't bleeding.

"Young lady, are you ok? I didn't mean to trip you!" The man whose foot had accidentally made Hermione fall helped her to the ground. Hermione smiled. "It's quite alright. Thank you." Then, she turned to the man whose ink had been knocked away by Hermione and apologized. The man accepted her apology and walked away without a fuss.

Then, finally, Hermione turned to continue on her way to the pet shop.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" A cold, cynical voice said.

Hermione turned around, to face none other than, Draco Malfoy.

"_Malfoy?" _Hermione cried out. Of all the people whom the ink could have spilled on, it just had to spill on the most arrogant, and conceited one of all.

"Yes, _mudblood_, that's my name." Malfoy sneered. His manner outside the Malfoy Manor was very different to how he acted outside.

"What do you want ferret boy?" Hermione shot back.

"An apology." Malfoy demanded. He had black ink all over his green shirt, and he was not happy about it.

"I'm not going to apologize to you. Someone like you doesn't deserve it." Hermione hissed. She didn't care if she was the one who ruined his shirt, but she was **never **going to apologize to Malfoy.

Instead of getting angry, like Hermione expected him to, Malfoy simply smirked. "As Head Boy, I _command_ you to apologize to me."

As the words left Malfoy's mouth, Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"YOU!" Hermione cried out, not believing her horrible luck. Why couldn't Harry or Ron have gotten the letter? Why did it have to be Draco Malfoy? Why was Dumbledore doing this to her? This was supposed to be her best year! But now, she was supposed to spend it with the person she hated the most.

But, Hermione quickly regained her posture. She held her head high and replied back. "And as Head Girl, I choose not to. Besides, you can't abuse your privileges like that." Then, Hermione pushed Draco aside, and continued on her way.

"Hey!" Draco cried out when Hermione's hands pushed him. She was surprisingly strong for a girl. He smirked. He could have fun with her. He watched her go, and was shocked at how much she had changed.

Her bushy hair was replaced with shiny, soft, curls, and her body had grown up a lot too. Overall, Draco liked the change.

_I think I could live with that._ Draco looked at the fading back of Hermione again. _Even if she is a mudblood._

* * *

That stupid git! That miserable, stupid, cynical, piece of worthless squid! Why on earth do I have to be stuck with him? Hermione stormed past the crowd of people angrily, while muttering to herself.

The pet store was soon in sight, and her anger ceased a bit. The bell on the door rung as she entered.

The store was filled with different cats, frogs, and owls. Hermione looked around the store and found one that looked a lot of Crookshanks. However, the thought of Crookshanks pained her, so she decided wisely and chose not to get that particular cat.

Just when Hermione was loosing hope of getting a cat, a sleek, black cat caught her eyes. As she walked up to the cat and scratched it under the chin, it purred and Hermione instantly developed feelings for the cat.

"You're so cute." Murmured Hermione as the cat tried to catch a strand of Hermione's hair with its paw.

"That's a male Bombay. Name's Jacques. Not expensive at all young lady. Only 25 silver knuts."

The store manager stroked the cat's head and it purred even louder. Hermione smiled and reached for her wallet. She pulled out 25 silver knuts and handed it to the man.

The man took the money greedily and smiled. "All yours!"

Hermione cradled Jacques and left the store gladly. She quickly went to HoneyDukes to meet Ron and Harry again.

* * *

"Hermione's change quite a bit, if I could say so myself." Ron commented, while chewing noisily on some Bertie Botts every flavoured Beans.

"Yeah, she's sure grown up." Harry said absent-mindedly. His focus wasn't on how much Hermione's changed; instead, it was on another young lady in the store.

"Oh Harry! You have to try some of this!" Ron exclaimed, and thrust some Fizzing Whizbees at Harry but he ignored him.

"Harry?" Ron asked again, and shrugged. He took the Fizzing Whizbee that he offered Harry and put it in his own mouth.

"Wadya ookling da?" Ron asked, with his mouth full. Harry finally ripped his eyes away from that particular girl, and turned to face Ron.

"What?" He asked, rather irritated.

Ron swallowed. "I said what are you looking at?"

Harry shrugged, and titled his head towards the door, "nothing really." And he walked off to purchase some chocolate frogs.

Ron looked at the door, at the place where Harry had looked at, with so much concentration that he turned down candy.

A girl suddenly caught his eyes. She was a rather pretty girl named Isabella Rioling. She was a pureblood and was also in the Griffindor house. Isabella had startling blue eyes that sparkled every time she laughed and a mass of raven black hair that fell just past her shoulders. She had done a lot of growing up since last year.

Ron's eyes grew wide. Harry? Isabella? Ron quickly caught up with Harry and tapped him on the shoulder.

Harry turned around to face Ron, whose eyes were wide open and there were pink blotches on his cheeks.

"Ron, what is it?" Harry exclaimed, folding his arms across his chest. "You look like you've just seen a ghost of some sort-"

"ISABELLA!" Ron bellowed, interrupting Harry's sentence.

"What?" Harry asked, turning red.

"IT'S ISABELLA ISN'T IT?" Ron yelled out again, loud enough for the whole store to hear. In fact, everyone in the store went quite and looked at Harry, who turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Ron! Stop it!" Harry whispered frantically. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Oh…Sorry mate." Ron said quietly, when he realized that everyone was staring at him and Harry.

Harry craned his neck past Ron's head and saw that Isabella was still in the store and had heard Ron's sudden outburst. She and her friend were looking in their direction, while giggling. When Isabella's eyes caught Harry's, he quickly turned back to Ron.

"Gee, thanks." Harry muttered sarcastically. "Let's go." Harry looked at the door again, and saw the Isabella had already left.

"Wait!" Ron said frantically. "What about the candy?"

"Forget the candy!" Harry said, and quickly made his way out of HoneyDukes.

Ron groaned and followed Harry out of the store, "but what about Hermione?"

"Well we'll wait for her outside the store then!" Harry said, feeling slightly agitated with Ron's behaviour. He knew Ron didn't' mean to do it, but Harry couldn't help but blame Ron.

Harry and Ron stood silently outside of HoneyDukes, while waiting for Hermione.

"Harry?" Ron asked carefully.

"Yeah Ron?" Harry replied, careful to not let his annoyance shine through. He knew it was a stupid thing to be angry about.

"I'm sorry that I embarrassed you in there."

"It's alright mate." Harry said. An apology was all he needed.

"I won't do it again."

Harry laughed. "Ok Ron."

Then, Harry and Ron fell silent again. And it was Ron who broke the silence again.

"So, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Asked Harry, confused.

"About _Isabella_." Ron said, with extra emphasize on Isabella's name.

"There's nothing to tell really."

"Do you fancy her?"

Harry was silent, he opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, another voice interrupted.

"Harry! Ron! There you guys are! Why aren't you inside?" Hermione spotted them, and rushed over, with Jacques in her arms.

Ron looked at Jacques and grimaced. "Make sure that cat doesn't eat anybody else's pet rat."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, Scabbers was a criminal. Remember? And Crookshanks never ate him! You can be so incredibly stupid at times.

Ron's face filled with a look of annoyance. He hated it when Hermione was right.

Harry laughed. They haven't even been together for a day yet, and Hermione and Ron were already down each other's throat.

I guess some things just don't ever change. Harry thought, as he looked at his two best friends.

"So, where are we going now?" Harry asked, in attempts to lighten the atmosphere a little, and it worked.

"The Burrow I suppose, mum's waiting for us there." Ron said, as his face brightened a little. "I think mum made her special pie for us!"

* * *

Draco had finished his shopping within two hours of stepping foot into Diagon Ally. He sat in the Three Broomsticks and sipped his Butter Beer.

Usually, Crabbe and Goyle would be with him. But today, Draco didn't feel like their stupid mindless company.

Draco sat there, alone, thinking about what his year at Hogwarts would be like this year when suddenly, a conversation caught his attention.

There were two men, sitting at a table not far from him. They were both dressed in dark cloaks and their faces were hidden, however, their words were crystal clear.

"And to think Lucius Malfoy would do such a thing." One said. His voice was high and scratchy.

"Well I guess Narcissa didn't please him well enough." The other man replied. His voice was deep and raw.

Draco clenched his jaw and tightened his grip on his Butter Beer. He knew that they were talking about his father and how he was cheating. But how could they even say his mother didn't please his father? Narcissa had done nothing all her life, but try to please Lucius.

"Yes well, what can you expect from such a mindless beauty hmm?" The one with the high voice said again.

Draco wanted nothing more but to crack his skull open. They had absolutely no right to talk about his mother like that.

The two men laughed and then fell silent again. After a few minutes of peace, the man with the low voice spoke out.

"I do pity Lucius. Having a wife like Narcissa, and a son like Draco."

Draco would feel the anger brewing inside him again. Who did they think they were?

"What's wrong with Draco? That boy's a pride to have as a son."

"He won't become _a follower_." The man with the low voice said again, but this time, quieter.

Draco had had enough. He slammed his Butter Beer on the table with a loud CLANK and stood up; his chair scraped the bottom of the floor.

The two men looked over, and then looked down again.

"Oh that's Draco Malfoy!" The high voiced man said, his voice trembling.

However, Draco ignored them, and angrily stormed out of the Pub. He hated his father. He hated his father for making his life miserable. He hated his father for giving their family such a terrible reputation. He hated his father for ruining his mother's life.

On the streets, Draco looked at the sky, which was bright and blue with not a single cloud in it.

_Just one more day_. Though Draco. _Just one more day._

* * *

_please review_


	3. author's note

Hey you guys! I know I've only put up two chapters, but I've decided to not to rewrite my original story A Dragon's Lady, it's basically the same but there's more chapters there, so I'd really, really, appreciate it if you guys would R&R that one for me!


End file.
